


Trouble In Stardew Valley

by BreeGold



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Smut, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeGold/pseuds/BreeGold
Summary: Your wife Maru is jealous of Leah one night in bed and just won’t let it go
Relationships: Maru & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 18





	Trouble In Stardew Valley

**Author's Note:**

> The spouse jealousy mechanic in Stardew Valley always confused me so this fic was me attempting to rationalise it, with a smut ending ofc

‘So I heard you secretly gave Leah a gift today’ Maru says while in bed with you one night.  
‘Erm’ you say, frowning and pushing yourself up onto your elbows, ‘yeah I was at the saloon dropping off Harvey’s birthday present and I got Pam and Leah something from Gus’s, they’re my friends’ you explain but Maru has a raised eyebrow.  
‘Do I need to be suspicious of you?’ She asks flatly. You’re taken aback, you’ve never heard her talk like this before. You had had a fairytale romance, your wedding was beautiful, never a cross word said, no fights, no need. You were loyal, monogamous. Sure you found Leah with her ginger plaits, can do spirit, and artistic flair, attractive. Abigail too with her mass of barely tamed purple hair and gloomy but optimistic outlook, the town goth with a heart of gold. But you had married Maru, she was your wife. You love her. 

‘Babe, I married you, I chose you, I love you’ you reassure her soothingly and her features soften slightly.  
‘I jus didn’t like how hearing about it made me feel I guess’ she says eventually, her voice small. You slide your hand under the covers and find Maru’s small tits. You run your wife’s nipple between your fingers and bite your own lip.  
‘Why would I pursue anyone else when I got this at home every night?’ you ask, squeezing it.  
‘Leah’s are bigger than mine’ she says sheepishly, but her eyes are dark and drinking you in as you rub her chest. You sigh, get on your hands and knees and pull the covers off your wife. Maru lies beneath you naked.  
‘You are so sexy, and beautiful, and mine, you’re all I want’ you urge her. Maru seems unconvinced but her eyes are lingering on your chest, as you kneel on your marital bed. Lust starts to kill your tiff, until;  
‘Why did you suddenly cut your hair?’ Maru asks, fixing her gaze on your eyes and off your tits.  
‘Because Leah likes it like this’ you deadpan, bristling at the accusation. Maru scowls and crosses her arms, covering herself up.  
‘Oh babe can you just stop, I love you, I want you, I wanna taste you, bury my head between your legs’ you say, knowing your wife is weak to dirty talk.  
‘You shouldn’t want to when I’m upset’ Maru whines. You crawl over to your wife as she lies there scowling, arms crossed. You kiss her forearm and check her face, still surly, you kiss her tummy, and look up, a smile is forming.  
‘Forgive me babe’ you say as you cup her breast and trail your tongue over it’s curve, towards her little brown nipple. As your lips close round it, Maru pushes you off,  
‘Leave me alone’ she says through gritted teeth. You stand up, hands on your hips, abashed.  
‘What is this about, so I gave a friend of mine a gift, I fucking adore you, wife’ you say trying to finally get through to her but Maru remains unfazed, staring angrily at the wall.  
‘Fine’ you say, pulling your clothes on. Maru let’s you get all the way dressed before she speaks.  
‘What are you doing?’ She asks with her tiniest voice.  
‘What you want me to do apparently, picking a senseless fight, so I’m leaving’ Maru blinks.  
‘No you’re not, stay here’ she says defiantly, hitting the bed with a weak fist.  
‘Why, to be accused and not trusted in my own house, my own bed, fuck that’ you say, pulling your boots on. Maru panics as you stride out of your bedroom. She runs after you, naked and upset, her eyes swimming tears,  
‘I just thought you liked Leah more since I’ve put weight on’ she blurts out as you reach the front door. 

You stop and turn to your wife stood in the doorway, lithe and beautiful. Her thighs shapely and soft, her tummy barely a handful when spooning her.  
‘Oh sweet one’ you say, ‘I’m in love with your body, now and when I first saw it’ you walk across the living room to drop to your knees in front of your wife. You hold her hips and kiss her stomach.  
‘I love this, I love these’ you kiss her legs, ‘I wanna eat you up’ you say, looking up, deep into her eyes.  
‘Okay’ Maru says, her eyes sparkling. You sigh with relief and take her back to bed. She lays back and you lean over her. First you kiss her mouth, lightly nipping her tongue between your teeth when she tries to slip it in your mouth, then you trail kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Her tits are small but firm and her nipples are dark points aching to be played with. You suck and rub them until she is writhing and her hands are on your head, in your hair, guiding you. She pushes you further down and you let her, drawing level with her pussy. You rub her, opening her clit with two fingers, you kiss her glistening clit and she moans, let’s your head go and holds onto the headboard. You slide two fingers inside her and curl them upwards as you eat her clit, occasionally nibbling the insides of her thighs, running your free hand up and down her body, squeezing and grabbing and worshipping her. Maru eventually comes in a shaking, quivering mess of moans and squeals. You curl up beside her, lay a hand on her tummy and whisper,  
‘Now that’s a present’ Maru giggles and you feel it in your hand.  
‘Dork’ she says, all is forgiven.


End file.
